Reflet d'une vie
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur N et sa vie, avant, pendant et après les versions Noire et Blanche. Drabbles souvent sans liens, inspirés de la version Noire. Spoils ; divers couples : hétéro et shonen-ai. Pas de chronologie précise.
1. Né pour être Roi

Titre: Né pour être Roi

Personnages: N, Ghetis

Rating: K

Attention: Spoil sur N (comme ça c'est clair xD)

Note: Premier drabble-plus-grand-qu'un-drabble de ce recueil ! Je me base donc sur ce qu'on sait de la vie de N et invente le reste... Divers couples sont prévus : les drabbles n'ayant pas forcément de liens entre eux... (surtout ceux qui parlent de sa vie durant les jeux...) De plus, j'utilise les infos de la Version Noire ! Enjoy ~

Lorsqu'il tint enfin son fils dans ses bras, Ghetis vit tout de suite comment il régirait son avenir. N serait le chef de la Team Plasma, Team qu'il avait déjà commencé à costruire... Nombreux étaient les gens voulant libérer les Pokémon du joug de l'humanité...

N serait le Roi, cherchant à tout prix l'Idéal... Il ferait renaître Zekrom ! Et grâce à lui, Ghetis deviendrait le seul possesseur de Pokémon du monde ! Et il dominerait ce monde, réduisant ses habitants aux rangs d'insectes qu'il pourra écraser d'un geste. Oui... N deviendrait le Héros en quête de l'Idéal de la légende... Et personne ne l'arrêtera...

Oui... Tout se passerait comme il l'a prévu... C'était obligé...


	2. Deux mères à la place de la vraie

Titre: Deux mères à la place de la vraie

Personnages: N, Concordia, Anthéa

Rating: K

Attention: Spoils sur N (comme ça c'est clair xD)

Note: Concordia et Anthéa sont les deux filles que l'on voit dans la cinématique d'intro du jeu, on les retrouve aussi dans le Palais de N... Aussi, je ne respecte pas forcément un ordre chronologique précis...

N n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Ghetis, seul parent qu'il connaissait, lui avait dit qu'elle était morte à son accouchement. Il y avait cru, et y croyait toujours, même s'il n'était à présent plus sûr de rien. Mais il se souvenait du jour où on lui avait présenté Concordia et Anthéa. Il avait quatre ans et se sentait vraiment seul. Son père avait décrété qu'il lui fallait un peu de compagnie, il avait donc choisi les deux femmes, se doutant que N les considérerait rapidement comme ses mères. Elles, elles étaient plus que ravies d'avoir un enfant sous leur garde. Elles le chouchoutèrent le plus qu'elles purent. N se rappelait encore la fois où il s'était enfui de sa chambre, après que Zorua soit lui-même sorti. Quand elles le retrouvèrent, elles l'avaient grondé en même temps qu'elles lui firent un câlin : elles ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu rattraper son meilleur ami.

N avait donc toujours respecté ses Mamans, seules véritable contact avec les gens extérieurs à sa chambre jusqu'à ses dix ans. Et elles l'avaient toujours aimé, même lorsqu'il était partit sur le dos de Zekrom après son ultime défaite... Car oui, il était allé les voir. Une dernière fois avant de partir. Partir ailleurs, loin de cette région paisible... Elles l'avaient regardé en souriant et lui avaient simplement souhaité...

"Bonne chance..."


	3. Des amis pour son plan

Titre: Des amis pour son plan

Personnages : N, Zorua

Rating: K

Attention: Spoils sur N

Note: Je me base sur la cinématique d'intro, où on le voit avec un Zorua...

Le premier Pokémon qu'N vit depuis sa naissance fut un petit Zorua, bien mal en point. Son père l'avait apparemment trouvé dans cet état et avait décidé de lui confier. N soigna alors le petit Pokémon avec l'aide de ses deux Mamans. Lorsque celui-ci se réveilla, son premier reflexe fut de se mettre en position de défense. Mais remarquant ses bandages, il se détendit et s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon, à ce moment agé de trois ans. N tendit sa main vers Zorua. Il resta immobile le temps que Zorua sente son odeur, histoire de déterminer s'il était gentil ou non. Le fait qu'il lèche ensuite la main du garçon prouva à ce dernier que le renard lui faisait confiance. Il lui caressa doucement le haut du crâne, geste qu'apprécia le Pokémon qui chercha alors plus de contact.

C'est de là que commença leur amitié et que Ghetis ramena de plus en plus de Pokémon blessés, maltraîtés ou abandonnés par leurs maîtres. N apprit à les comprendre et Zorua mettait les nouveaux arrivant en confiance. Ils se liaient facilement d'amitié avec eux. Et ce fut lorsque N réclama un jardin pour accueillir ses amis que Ghetis sut que son plan avait fonctionné...


	4. Anni Vertent

Titre: Anni Vertent

Personnages: N, allusion à Ghetis et des Sbires Plasma anonymes, ainsi que Concordia et Anthéa.

Rating: K

Attention: Spoils sur N.

Note: C'est mon anniversaire donc drabble d'anniversaire xD Le titre, littéralement : "Les années tournent"

Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Son père venait le réveiller, et il le suivait encore dans les vappes. Ghetis l'emmenait dans la grande salle à manger, où un tas de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas lui souhaitait un joyeuux anniversaire à peine il entrait. Il n'avait jamais compris le principe. Concordia lui avait dit la signification des mots composant le mot "anniversaire" pourtant. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi fêter le vieillissement d'une personne ? Il avait parfois entendu des femmes de la Team Plasma se plaindre de rides -qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé d'aileurs- à cause des années. Le seul bon point qu'il trouvait à cette fête était qu'on lui offrait des cadeaux. Ainsi, il avait eu plein de jouets, dont le train électrique qu'il adorait. Mais c'était son père qui faisait les gâteaux et Ghetis n'était vraiment pas doué en cuisine ; les nombreux gâteaux à la vanille devenus noirs le prouvaient.

Ah non, à y réfléchir, il y avait un autre bon point ! Ce jour-là, N pouvait dormir avec ses deux Mamans réunies. Et il préférait de loin dormir avec elles que seul, dans le noir dans lequel sa chambre était plongée le reste de l'année. Mais sinon, il ne voyait plus d'intérêt. Mais il aimait bien qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire quand même. Il se disait alors qu'il existait, avec pour preuve infaillible que tout le monde jouait avec lui ce jour-là !


End file.
